Hands Held High
by Ronaelei
Summary: With hands held high into a sky so blue as the ocean opens up to swallow you' Rated T because of Language. Slight NaruXSaku.  OneShot   *NOTE: Really old work!*


If I owned Naruto I wouln't be writing a 

This is a OneShot inspired by Linkin Park's Hands Held High. I love that song, it's just so real and down to earth. Search it on YouTube and listen to it while reading this, It really sets the mood.

* * *

Hands Held High

I stared out onto Konoha from the top of the Hokage Tower.

Turn my mic up louder I got to say somethin,

Children fleeing for safety.

Lightweights step it aside when we come in,

Stabbed in the heart, blood everywhere.

Feel it in your chest, the syllables get pumpin,

Shinobi give up, they run to save themselves.

People on the street they panic and start running,

Autumn leaves blowing in the blood stanched air.

Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming,

Last minute jutsu's come from those few who still have hope.

I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme i'm dumping,

Sakura and a few other medical-nin are running around, healing those who have a chance.

Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in,

Evil is overpowering us.

Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and,

Some surrender.

Jump when they tell us that they wanna to see jumping,

I have to fight.

Fuck that, I wanna see some fist pumping,

I'm gonna take back what's mine.

Risk something, take back what's yours,

I'm gonna make everything right again.

Say something that you know they might attack you for,

I will be respected.

Cause I'm sick of being treated like I have before,

I will protect Konoha.

Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for,

This war is uncalled for.

Like this war's really just a different brand of war,

People are dieing reason.

Like it doesn't cater to rich and abandon poor,

Konoha will survive.

Like they understand you in the back of the jet,

So many people need help.

When you can't put gas in your tank,

They are laughing at us.

And these fuckers are laughing their way to the bank,

They are making us beg for mercy.

Cashing the check asking you to have compassion,

My friends are all looking at me, smiling.

AND have SOME respect for a leader so nervous in an obvious way, Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay and the rest of the world watching at the end of the day in the living room laughing like "what did he say?".

Some are praying to Kami.

Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen.

I cannot smile back somehow.

In my living room watching, I am not laughing,

They don't know what's about to happen.

Cause when it gets tense I know what might happen,

How can someone's heart be so cold?

The world is cold, the bold men take action have to react or get blown into fractions,

Kids so young, have to see something like this.

Ten years old, it's something to see, another kid my age drug under a jeep,taken and bound, and found later under a tree,

Someone just got a Katana through their stomach, a painful death.

I wonder if he had thought the next one could be me,

Countless shinobi are dieing,

Do you see, the soldiers, they're out today they, Brush the dust from bulletproof vests away,

Old women are kneeling down, praying to Kami.

It's ironic, at times like this you pray, but a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday,

Explosion jutsus being activated, thousands more die.

There's bombs on the buses, bikes, roads, inside your market,your shops, your clothes,

A small child cries by her dead father's side.

My dad, He's got a lot of fear I know

I am scared.

but enough pride inside not to let that show,

Suna has arrived, Kazekage Gaara with them too.

My brother had a book he would hold with pride, A little red cover with a broken spine,

I know what's about to happen, so I quote:

"when the rich wage war, it's the poor who die"

Their leader is walking away, I won't let him go.

And meanwhile, the leader just talks away,

'Water Style: Complete devastation Jutsu!'

She clutched onto my wet hand, trying to save my life. That was the last thing I felt.

'NARUTO!!!!!!'. Her blood drenched hair stood limp in the wind. That was the last thing I saw.

'MAKE SURE HINATA'S OKAY, SAKURA!' That was the last thing I said.

'NARUTO NOOOO!!!!!!!!!' That was the last thing I heard.

Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay  
and the rest of the world watching at the end of the day  
both scared and angry like "what did he say?"

Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen, Amen.

With hands held high into a sky so blue  
as the ocean opens up to swallow you.

With hands held high into a sky so blue  
as the ocean opens up to swallow you.

With hands held high into a sky so blue  
as the ocean opens up to swallow you.

With hands held high into a sky so blue  
as the ocean opens up to swallow you.

With hands held high into a sky so blue  
as the ocean opens up to swallow you.

With hands held high into a sky so blue  
as the ocean opens up to swallow you.

* * *

Yes, this is related to The Faded Photograph. All will become clear as I write. I hope you enjoyed. Comments and constructive criticism welcome, but no flames please!


End file.
